From the US 2002/0130605 A1, a transparent OLED device is known that comprises an electroluminescent organic layer between two transparent electrodes. The transparent electrodes are formed by a pattern of conductive elements, for example metallic particles, that have dimensions small compared to the wavelength of light. The OLED device emits light from both its front side and its back side.